


It's Just a Vacation

by Amjead



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Biting, Blow Jobs, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dildos, Dirty Talk, First Time Together, Hot Tub Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: Crowley is in love with his best friend Aziraphale and he is sure that the love is unrequited. Then, one day, Aziraphale asks him to go on a trip to the countryside with him. It's just a vacation though, right?





	It's Just a Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: howarecatsreal

If you asked Crowley, he would say that Aziraphale was his best friend and he hated that. It wasn’t the camaraderie or the companionship he hated. It was the limitations. Crowley had loved Aziraphale for decades and decades, but he was sure that the love was unrequited so he did nothing about it. He insisted to himself that he was fine remaining Aziraphale’s chaste best friend. 

One day though, Aziraphale called Crowley up and proposed an overnight trip to the countryside. 

“It’d be nice to get away for a little while,” Aziraphale explained. 

Crowley accepted the invitation with a simple, “Yeah, sure,” but his mind raced with many thoughts. 

_Aziraphale wants to go on vacation with me? Why? For fun I guess. Friends take trips together all the time. But trips alone to the countryside? I don’t know. Maybe. This is Aziraphale I’m talking about though. He’s not the most traditional guy. Ok I guess that’s it then. It’s just a vacation._

xxx 

On the day of, Crowley picked up Aziraphale in his Bentley and they drove until they reached the village that they were staying in. They began their trip by visiting a few charming boutiques. First, they went to a clothing store where they combed through the racks. 

At one point, Aziraphale showed Crowley a sheer black vest and said, “This would look nice on you.” 

“Yeah?” Crowley asked quietly, trying to hide his bashfulness from the compliment. 

Naturally, he bought the vest. 

Next, they went to a bookstore. Aziraphale thoroughly scanned each section to see if he could find something he might like to add to his own shop. 

“Can you go see what’s in the bargain bin while I look through these?” Aziraphale requested. 

Crowley nodded and went to the large box near the front of the store to rifle around. He peered in and saw the piercing blue eyes on the cover of an erotic romance novel staring back at him. An attractive blond man with the words, “Angelic Bodies” above him beckoned Crowley to pick him up and flip through his pages. 

Instead, Crowley quickly rejoined Aziraphale and said that the bin was empty 

Afterwards, they went to a tearoom to unwind. Crowley watched as Aziraphale happily ate his scones, cream puffs, and other sweets. 

_I want to kiss him so badly or hold his hand or something,_ Crowley thought. _He’s just so cute. I can’t stand it. Is this really a friend type thing? Shopping? Tea? Don’t be so stupid, Crowley. Stop reading so much into this. It’s just a vacation._

“Sugar?” Aziraphale asked, snapping Crowley out if his thoughts. 

“What?” croaked Crowley 

“Sugar,” Aziraphale said again. “I was asking if you wanted sugar for your tea.” 

“Oh,” said Crowley as he took the bowl from Aziraphale. “Yeah, sure.” 

“I’m really enjoying the tea I got,” said Aziraphale. “It’s called, ‘Lover’s Caress.’ What a funny name for a tea. Do you want to try some, Crowley? Do you want, ‘Lover’s Caress?’” 

“I think I just want come cold water,” said Crowley, feeling a lump in his throat. 

xxx

Finally, they got to the hotel they were staying at. Aziraphale checked them in, as the reservation was under his name, and then they went up to their room. It was on the top floor and off by itself. Crowley unlocked the door and went inside. He was astonished by what laid before him; the biggest hotel room he had ever seen. There was a large living room with a plush couch and a big screen TV. Off the living room was a spacious pristine bathroom. It was en suite so he went right into the bedroom. That room made his stomach flip. In front of him was beautiful king size bed and, more importantly, a hot tub. Crowley stared dumbfounded at the tub until Aziraphale joined him by his side and spoke. 

“How interesting,” he said. “They must’ve given us the honeymoon suite by accident.” 

“That’s some accident,” said Crowley with a stifled laugh. 

“Maybe all of the other rooms are occupied,” shrugged Aziraphale. 

Crowley looked at the bed again, then back to the hot tub, and then quickly said, “I’m gonna go watch TV.” 

Crowley slipped out of the room, closed the door behind him, and plunked himself down on the couch. He turned on the TV and raised the volume so that, hopefully, it would drown out his racing thoughts. 

_It’s just a vacation. It’s just a vacation. It’s just a vacation._

After a little bit, Crowley heard Aziraphale calling to him from the bedroom. He turned off the TV, opened the bedroom door, and stopped immediately. 

“Y-you’re naked,” Crowley stammered. 

“Yes,” replied Aziraphale loud enough so that he could be heard over the hot tub’s jets. “People are usually naked when they’re in the bath. Anyway, I know that this amenity wasn’t expected, but I figured that we should take advantage of it. Would you like to join me?” 

“You- you want me to join you in the bath?” Crowley questioned. 

“Yes,” Azriaphale said again. “Why not? It’s nice.” 

Crowley’s blood rushed up to his cheeks and down to his...whatever was about to manifest. His brain was screaming and felt totally detached from his body. Perhaps that’s why he was actually able to take his clothes off- _Oh. Vagina. Ok-_ and get into the tub. 

Once he was in, Aziraphale miracled two glasses of champagne and handed one to Crowley. Crowley looked Aziraphale in the eye, but found himself unable to continue looking at his smiling face. He looked down in shyness, but now he was staring at Azriaphale’s cock. Instead, Crowley closed his eyes and look a long sip from his glass. 

“Are you ok?” Azriaphale asked. 

“I’m feeling a little overwhelmed,” said Crowley with an honest chuckle. “I mean, I’m drinking champagne in a hot tub next to a bed with you.” 

“Yes, it is a bit much,” Aziraphale admitted. “I just figured that it would help in my efforts to seduce you.” 

Three things happened at once. First, Crowley’s pupils widened like they never have before. Second, he dropped his champagne glass which would have to be miracled away in a moment. Third, his cunt fluttered in a brand new way. 

“What?” Crowley breathed. 

“Crowley, I don’t even remember when I started loving you. I've always felt too shy to tell you how I really feel,” Aziraphale began. “I've been sort of guessing that maybe you liked me too, but I was never really sure. So, I decided to stop wondering and do something about it. Thus, I came up with this plan to go on a romantic vacation with you so that I could maybe, uh, win you over. Is my plan working?” 

Crowley took a deep breath, snapped his fingers to clean up the mess of broken glass and spilled drink, and said, “Angel?” 

“Yes?” 

“I need you to fuck me right now.” 

_“Oh, darling,_ I thought you’d never ask.” 

Immediately, Aziraphale pulled on Crowley’s legs so that he’d be down further in the water and could slip two fingers into Crowley’s cunt more easily. 

_“Oo, yes,_ angel,” Crowley moaned. “Just like that.” 

Aziraphale curled his fingers repeatedly to hit Crowley’s g-spot again and again. 

“You feel so good,” Aziraphale purred. “So tight and wet. How long have you wanted me to take you?” 

“Forever,” Crowley slightly exaggerated. 

He couldn’t believe how absolutely amazing this felt. Sure, Crowley’s fingered himself before, but it was never like this. He had never been touched so intimately thorough. He gasped with every little stimulation. 

“Are you going to cum for me like this?” Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley nodded. He knew that, with Azirahale fingering him, he wouldn’t last as long as he usually does. A few more finger curls and Crowley was cumming. Aziraphale kept his fingers in him through his orgasm, savoring every bit that came out of him. Once Crowley was back down from his orgasm, he noticed Aziraphale erection peeking up from the water. 

Crowley turned off the jets, unplugged the drain and said, “Bed. Now.” 

Aziraphale nodded, got out of the tub, and laid down on the bed with his cock pointing straight up. Crowley lunged right for it and swallowed up nearly all of it in one single gulp. He loved how absolutely full his mouth felt. 

Aziraphale looked down and gazed at Crowley gagging himself on his cock. 

“Do you like that?” he asked. “Do you like sucking my cock?” 

Instead of answered, Crowley lustfully groaned around the erection. 

_“Fuck,_ you’re so hot,” Aziraphale swore. 

Crowley’s head bobbed up and down on Aziraphale’s cock. He peered up at the angel eventually and had the audacity to bat his eyelashes. A wave of pleasure pulsed through Aziraphale’s body and he grabbed a handful of Crowley’s hair and roughly pushed his head down so his nose was brushing up against the blonde pubic hair. Crowley’s forked tongue danced all over Aziraphale’s cock and balls until the angel couldn’t take it anymore and loudly came into Crowley’s mouth. The hedonistic demon slurped up all of it and removed himself from Azriaphale’s cock with an obscene pop. 

“What do you want now?” Aziraphale asked breathily. 

Crowley flipped to his stomach, spread his legs and insisted, “More.” 

“Give me a minute,” Aziraphale chuckled. “You have to wait for me to re-charge. In the meantime, let’s try this.” 

Azriaphale snapped his fingers and now a black dildo was in his hands. Crowley squealed with delight. 

_“Yes!”_ he cried. “Put it in me.” 

He didn’t though. Instead, Aziraphale just traced the tip of it around Crowley’s desperate cunt. 

“Don’t be a tease,” chided Crowley. 

“That doesn’t sound very nice,” Aziraphale egged. “I only fuck nice boys.” 

Crowley groaned as his head dropped to the pillow. Where did Aziraphale learn to speak like that? 

_“Please_ fuck me,” Crowley begged. “I need it so _badly.”_

Aziraphale smiled with a small hum and then pushed the dildo in. 

“Yes, yes,” Crowley moaned. “Just like that.” 

Aziraphale thrusted the toy in and out of Crowley’s pussy. Each thrust in was met with a pleasured high-pitched whine. 

_“Oh!”_ cried Crowley. _“Yes!_ It feels so good. Fill me up.” 

On the next thrust, three of Aziraphale’s fingers went in with the dildo. He couldn’t see it, but Crowley’s eyes went huge with desire. A few more thrusts after that and Crowley was noisily cumming again. 

Azriaphale waited until Crowley’s breathing went back to normal and then asked, “What do you need?” 

“I need your cock inside of me,” said Crowley, urgently honest. 

“That can be arranged,” said Aziraphale. “Up on your hands and knees now.” 

Crowley nodded and then got into position. Aziraphale put his hands on Crowley’s waist and then carefully slid into his cunt. 

“You’re so wet I can slide right in,” Aziraphale observed. “Such a nice needy cunt for me.” 

“Ngghhh,” said Crowley. 

That was all Azriaphale needed. He began thrusting slowly. 

“Bite me,” Crowley demanded. “Mark me. Make me yours.” 

“Only mine,” said Aziraphale before bending to bite along Crowley’s back. 

“Only yours,” the demon whined as he felt the slight pinch of each nip. 

Aziraphale kept his thrusts at and even pace until Crowley pleaded. “More. Harder.” 

Azriaphale bent himself so that his front was flush with Crowley’s back. This new angle helped him fulfill Crowley’s request. He sunk his teeth into Crowley’s shoulder and stayed there while he erratically pounded into him. Crowley buried his head into the pillow and screamed with pleasure. Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hair and pulled it so that his head would come up and he could hear his screams. Moments later, they were both cumming, shouting the other one’s name. They rode out their aftershocks together and then Aziraphale pulled out and laid on his back next to Crowley. The demon curled into Aziraphale and buried his face into him. 

“I’m sorry I’m so needy,” he mumbled. 

“You’re not needy,” Aziraphale said with a smile. “You were just horny. It was cute and, um, kinda hot the way you just wanted to keep going.” 

Crowley blushed at the praise and burrowed his face even more into Aziraphale. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
